The Hitman's Prophecy
by Akayako
Summary: The story of two sweepers on the strangest day of their life. about how a simple task can be turned into a whole mess. this is the life of Keiji, and Edward the hitmen of tommorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know the saying "when all hell breaks loose"? Well I personally have bad luck with that saying. When I go to work bad things happen. The kind of bad things that make you want kill someone. Well in my line of work I do kill people. I'm a sweeper.

My name is Keiji Saito and I work with my partner Edward Grey. I call him Eddie though. He's the comic relief in the harsh things we have to do. such as kill whole families. Woman, children, the elderly you name it. We are bad people and deserve to go to hell. On this particular day we went to retrieve a young male from the projects. He was one of the boss's business partners once and had misplaced something important.

"So Keiji how many people do you think are up in those apartment building?" Eddie asked checking the ammunition in his handgun

"I don't know Eddie we'll see when we get there" my mind focusing on the road.

"Well at least guesstimate Keiji I need to know I'm getting worried I don't want to go up there and get killed" Eddie said in a nervous tone.

This was one of the first times I ever seen good old Eddie nervous. Last time he was nervous was when he put a large bet on the super bowl and almost lost it all. Other then that he was an easy going guy. Most times a wisecrack funny man that made my work easier.

"Listen man, we aren't going to die. We always get out of these tough situations like a piece of cake" I said trying to calm him down. All I'm really saying is that we were a lucky pair. We've been through thick and thin and still made it out alive.

"Come on Kei please just guess man that's all I need please!" he begged and I gave in and told him my estimate.

"60 at the most" Counting from how many gangs this so called Shawn Williams was involved with I'm pretty sure 60 was a good number to call.

"60!? Fucking 60!? Are you absolutely sure man!?" Eddie was looking at me wide eyed.

"You told me to guess and I did now lets get to work" we approached the broken down apartment building. Apartment number 59 was where Shawn was hiding out.

"We should have fucking machine guns…" Eddie mumbled before he exited the car holding an m12 shotgun in his hand "Jesus Christ…I hate buckshot" we broke the entrance door down and entered swiftly.

"Well I hope I don't fucking die man I have too much to live for" Eddie looked at the shotgun cocking it. I did the same and took out my magnum to supplement my arms. "Yeah live to kill" I snickered "Now you take the stairs and I'll take the elevator" We separated and I approached the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got in and punched the button for the 59th floor the elevator music blared on "wow they still have elevator wait music?" I started to hum along to the song "fly me to the moon" then I started to sing the lyrics "fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and ma-" the elevator bell cut me off wondering if I was on the 59th floor already or not I looked up "_why did it stop on the 23rd floor_" before I could look out a hail of bullets flew at the elevator door "oh shit!" I ducked on to the side boosted off and hung off the elevator ceiling "_oh damn…_" I thought to myself while the sound of the automatic weapon killed my ears. Then I heard the click of empty magazines and voices "hey Dennis where the hell did he go?" then another voice spoke up "I don't know it's like he disappeared" I jumped down and pumped the four men full of buckshot and started to walk out. One of them was still alive the one that seemed to be the Dennis man "hey you do you work for Shawn?" I asked him while he was holding down his wound. He slowly replied "please don't kill me I don't have anything to do with a guy named Shawn" I laughed sarcastically then stepped on his wound "then why did you fucking shoot at me huh!?" he started to scream in pain then answered right away "it was miss lacey's orders I don't question them I only follow them" I thought to myself "_now who the fuck is Lacey_?" the Dennis guy was slowly reaching over for his gun thinking I wouldn't notice I filled his face full of buckshot "idiot…" I gathered the ak-47s off the floor and took all the extra clips from the dead bodies. I shoved the bodies into the elevator and pressed the button for the 59th floor "sending them a surprise" I took out my cell phone and rang Eddie. "Hey Eddie guess what?" he was still walking up the stairs "what!?" he said grunting a little "I got a present for you" I said laughing at his agony "what is it" he asked. "Just meet me on the 23rd floor" I could tell he was rolling his eyes "alright whatever"

Eddie reached the 23rd and met up with me "so what's the surprise" he demanded "heads up" I called out before throwing him two of the assault rifles. "Oh hell yeah this is what I'm talking about!" he said while shoving a clip in getting them ready for action. I threw him 3 extra clips "whoever is behind these gang wars has to be some rich son of a bitch" Eddie said smiling sadistically. We started to walk on up to the 59th floor.

Lacey sat there waiting silently then the elevator chimed suddenly "their here!" she yelled at Shawn before taking an Uzi out from under her bed and loading it. When the door slid open she was shocked "holy shit!" her men were hanging from elevator ceiling with a piece a paper taped to them she read the note "_well I see you sent me the welcoming committee we'll be up there in a while thanks for the machine guns by the way"_ she crumbled the note and started to scream "SHIT!!!!"

Eddie and I approached the last flight of stairs before we reached the 59th. "alright we go in there and ask for this Shawn character clean and simple if he doesn't come quietly then we clear this whole place, 'cause they want him dead or alive either way" Eddie nodded as we reached the exiting door to the apartment hallway of the 59th floor. We walked up and spotted 3 of the so called "_Lacey's_" men "hey let's pump them full of lead" Eddie chimed while clipping his ak-47 "be my guest" he started to squeeze out the bullets at them and they were riddled with holes in 10 seconds flat. "Piece of cake"

We started to move slowly when I told Eddie to stop. "What is it?" he asked then I pushed him to the side as the spray of machine gun fire was happening I heard a woman's voice "come and get me you bitches!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddie and I got down and ducked "shit keiji who the fuck is that broad!?" ducking lower I answered him "I think it that lacey woman!" Eddie gave me a weird look "who?" I looked back at him "Lacey! I think she's the leader of this gang" Eddie started to laugh "fucking great! a chick is the leader of the Eurbank Saints…" he boosted off the ground and kicked open the door "bring it bitch!" the spray fire caught Eddie in the shoulder then I pulled him down to where I was "chill man you can't be fucking reckless or were going to get riddled with holes!" Eddie rolled his eyes "alright smart one what's your suggestion?" I looked up at the door where the gun shots came out of. "We ask for him nicely" I knocked on the door and more shots fired "hey hey hold on we just want to talk I promise we won't do anything smart" I waited for a reply. The girls voice started to speak "what do you want!?" I got up slowly "we just want the Shawn guy and we'll be on our way" she shot back at me quick with a reply "he's my boyfriend. If you want him then you have to get through me" I shook my head "screw this" I whispered to Eddie "on the count of 3 we rush in and take 'em" Eddie nodded "1-2-3!" Eddie kicked the door again rushing in quick I followed in behind and tackled Lacey to the floor "alright lady we tried to be nice and gentlemen like but that's all I can take" she groaned "fuck you!" then she spat at me. I held her down tighter "feisty aren't you?" she glared and me then tried to break free again "don't even try" I said smiling at her.

Eddie shoved his m12 into Shawn's face "alright where is the briefcase boy?" Shawn was in a nervous shock "uhh...I…umm….I don't kno-" Eddie smacked him with the butt of his shotgun "you know goddamn well where the briefcase is mother fucker now tell us" Shawn was terrified "I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-k-know…" Eddie took out his handgun and shoved it into Shawn's mouth "alright you little bitch you got to the count of 5 if you don't start talking your brains going to be all over the carpet" Shawn started to build up a sweat. "1…" Shawn started to shake in fear "2…" he broke down "alright alright!!!! I'll tell you!" Eddie lowered his gun and pocketed it "good boy" he told us everything.

Shawn told us that the briefcase wasn't even at the apartments it was at some girl's house he was fucking on the side. Lacey was outraged "you're cheating on me!? You fucking asshole I'm going to kill you!" she tried to break free again to get her Uzi. "Calm down girl were going to kill him anyways" I told her so she would stop struggling. At this time she was sitting in a position where she was in my lap. Shawn got up slowly "w-what!? I thought you said I could live!" Eddie laughed "we never said anything about letting you live" I took out my magnum and aimed it at him. Eddie clipped his ak-47 and aimed. "Goodnight asshole" then we riddled him full of holes sending him flying through the window falling to his concrete grave.

Lacey looked at me "well now that I'm single I'm looking for a real man…" I raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?" lacey hugged me "your mine you Asian!" I looked at her "ok…" I got up "now take me to see this girl he had on the side I want to take her out myself" I nodded "fine…" we exited the building swiftly and got into the car driving off.


End file.
